barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Odette
Odette is the main protagonist in Barbie of Swan Lake. She is played by Barbie and voiced by Kelly Sheridan. She is a regular girl who finds the magical forest and is turned into a swan by Rothbart. With her friends, she tried to save the magical forest and break the spell. Story Odette was a young poor girl, the youngest daughter of a baker. She is the entire opposite of her brave, courageous eldest sister Marie. Odette is shy and uncertain; she loves to dance and her father says she is a wonderful dancer. He suggests she go to the village dances with Marie, but she doesn't want people staring at her. One day, a unicorn appears in the village. Odette follows it and discovers an enchanted forest, separated from the rest of the world by a waterfall and magical portal. The unicorn opens the entrance by its horn and Odette follows it in. There, she finds the unicorn caught on a branch with a rope on its neck. Odette goes to it and tries to help the unicorn, but is shocked to discover that it can speak. Looking around for something to cut the rope, Odette sees something shining in a tree hollow. She approaches the tree and grabs a pink crystal, using it to cut the rope. When the unicorn gets released free, the Fairy Queen of the forest appears and tells Odette that as she freed the magic crystal, she is the one who can save the Enchanted Forest, which was invaded by Rothbart, an evil wizard. Odette is unsure and gives the crystal back to the Fairy Queen. Lila, the unicorn, escorts her and on the way, she tells Odette about Rothbart. Suddenly, two giant birds appear in front of them; the large raven is Rothbart and the small crow is Odile, his daughter. Rothbart turns Odette into a swan. Rothbart later sends the handsome Prince Daniel to kill Odette, but Daniel is bewildered by her beauty. When Odette turns to a human, she and Daniel fall in love. Personality Odette is sweet, nice, kind, very shy and an unsure young girl, but she saves Prince Daniel when Rothbart attacks him. Later in the movie, she turns out as a brave girl after she defeated Rothbart. Physical Appearance File:Barbie-of-Swan-Lake-the-old-barbie-movies-26537918-1024-576 - Copy.png|Blue dress File:efr3d - Copy.png|Pink dress File:ref - Copy.png|Swan-princess gown File:Barbie-of-Swan-Lake-the-old-barbie-movies-26538105-1024-576 - Copy.png|Swan-ballet dress bosw.png Odette is a teenager with light skin, deep blue eyes, and long silver-blonde hair. She initially had her hair partially pulled back, and wore a white and blue dress with blue heels. The blue part of the torso had spirals printed on it. Second dress She wears a light pink gown when she had dinner with Prince Daniel. Swan dress Her swan dress is soft blue, pink, purple and white with layers to resemble feathers. Ballet swan dress Odette's top is still the same, but her skirt is knee-length. She wears soft sparkly a pink ballet shoes. Differences from the source material Odette was based on the ballet story, but there are some changes from the ballet story for the film. *In the ballet, Odette is a princess by birth, not marriage. In the Barbie film, she is a baker's daughter before she marries the Prince. She is, however, a princess by birth in Barbie in The Pink Shoes. *In the ballet, Odette's dress color is white, not blue, pink, etc. *In the ballet, Odette was kidnapped by Von Rothbart and brought to the lake against her will; the lake was then formed by her mother's tears. In the Barbie film, Odette discovers the Enchanted Forest when she willingly follows Lila the Unicorn out of the village. *In the ballet, the enchanted lake is not kept in a secret place in the forest that nobody can access without magic. *In the ballet, it is never explained why Von Rothbart has kidnapped and enchanted Odette. In the Barbie film, Rothbart's motive for enchanting Odette is because he knows she is a threat to him after she releases the Magic Crystal. *In the ballet, Odette is able to resume her human form after dark in accordance with Von Rothbart's spell. In the Barbie film, she is able her human form at sunset after the Fairy Queen counters Rothbart's spell, which permanently traps Odette in swan form before the Fairy Queen intercedes. *In the ballet, Von Rothbart is only seen in human form once when he attends the ball with his daughter, Odile. For the rest of the ballet, he is seen in the guise of a giant black owl. *In the ballet, the Prince's name was Siegfried, not Daniel. He is, however, named Siegfried in Barbie in The Pink Shoes. *In the ballet, Siegfried has two close companions - his best friend, Benno and his tutor, Wolfgang. In the Barbie film, Daniel only has one close companion called Reggie. *Prince Siegfried is the first lead character to appear in the ballet, not Odette, and is introduced in Act 1 when he is celebrating his 21st birthday with his friends. However, everything is interrupted and almost ruined by his mother when she arrives to remind him of a ball, at which he must pick a bride. In the Barbie version, the Queen also nearly ruins Prince Daniel's fun and games with her reminder of the ball, except Daniel, is introduced while practicing archery. *In the ballet, Prince Siegfried goes on a hunt to the forest with Benno and a group of hunters after Benno spots a flock of swans flying over the castle. When arriving at the enchanted lake, they are separated and Siegfried, left alone, nearly shoots one of the swans until it suddenly transforms into the beautiful Odette, with whom he instantly falls in love. In the Barbie film, Daniel is also out hunting, but on his own and discovers the Enchanted Forest after Rothbart deliberately lures him there, who hopes that Daniel will kill Odette so that Rothbart can obtain the Magic Crystal. Daniel aims at Odette as she flies through the air, but cannot bring himself to suit her because she is so beautiful, allowing her to land on time for her to return to her human form. *Odette's companions in the ballet are swan-maidens; there are no fairy queens, unicorns or elves and it is also noted that Rothbart does not have a cousin. *In the ballet, Siegfried attempts to shoot Von Rothbart dead, but Odette stops him because if Von Rothbart dies, the spell will only remain permanent. *In the ballet, the spell can only be broken if one has never loved before swears to love Odette forever and remains faithful to her. If Siegfried breaks his vow to Odette, she will remain a swan forever. In the Barbie film, the spell can be broken if the releaser of the Magic Crystal "shares a love so true", but if their true love pledges love to another, the Magic Crystal will lose its power. *In the ballet, Siegfried's mother commands him to dance with six princesses at the ball and to choose one as his bride. Siegfried dances with all six princesses but rejects them because he is in love with Odette. In the Barbie version, Daniel says he waiting for someone (like he does in Barbie in The Pink Shoes) and while waiting, dances with his mother. *In the ballet, Von Rothbart magically disguises Odile as Odette to fool Siegfried. In the Barbie version, Rothbart enchants Odile's necklace so that when Daniel looks at her, he will see Odette instead. *Von Rothbart shows Siegfried a vision of Odette in the grief of his betrayal and hurries back to her. In the film, Rothbart does not show a vision of Odette to Daniel but rather flies off with Odile. Daniel, however, follows them and fights with Rothbart outside the ballroom; he even tricks him into transforming Odile into a pig. *In the ballet, Odette flies back to the lake after Siegfried is tricked into betraying her. In the Barbie version, she loses consciousness outside the castle and is collected by the Fairy Queen, Elves and Lila. *In the Barbie film, Daniel rushes to the Enchanted Forest to aid Odette and the others. It is then revealed that the Magic Crystal has not lost its powers and true love wins. Rothbart is defeated, all his magic is undone and everyone lives happily ever after. The ballet, however, ends very differently. Because of Siegfried's betrayal, Rothbart's spell is now permanent and Odette chooses to drown herself in the lake, rather than live as a swan forever. Siegfried returns to the lake, finds Odette and makes a passionate apology. She forgives him and the pair reaffirm their love, but Von Rothbart appears and insists that Siegfried fulfill his pledge to marry Odile, after which Odette will be transformed into a swan forever. However, Siegfried chooses to die alongside Odette and they leap into the lake. Their sacrifice destroys Von Rothbart and he dies. As the sun rises, the Swan Maidens, who are now free from the spell, watch as Siegfried and Odette ascend into the Heavens together, united in eternal love. Gallery Quotes *''"Wait! Please, you have the wrong girl, I can't be the one. I haven't "overcome" anybody in my life!"'' *''"I'm not brave like you."'' *''"I have to find a way to break this spell."'' *''"Daniel, I... I can't. I don't know why, but somehow, I'm connected to the Magic Crystal, I need to stay here to help them! I will break the spell somehow."'' *''"A friend once told me, you're braver than you think"'' Trivia *Clara's straight hairstyle was reused on her. *Kristyn Farraday portrays Odette in Barbie in The Pink Shoes. Category:Barbie of Swan Lake Characters Category:Females Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Princesses Category:Characters under spells Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Ballerinas